The present invention relates to electromagnetic radiation scanning/imaging techniques, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to detecting concealed objects carried by a person under clothing.
The detection of weapons, contraband, and other concealed objects is of significant interest at security checkpoints and the like. One approach utilizes a magnetometer to detect certain metallic objects. Unfortunately, this approach does not detect most organic polymer and composite materials that may be used to fabricate firearms, explosives, and other items that may pose a security threat.
In another approach, electromagnetic radiation within a selected wavelength range can be applied to provide images that can reveal objects hidden by clothing. However, this approach typically faces limitations regarding interrogation speed and/or image resolution that has made it undesirable for some applications—such as certain mass transit security checkpoints. Moreover, because these systems can provide detailed images of body parts that are ordinarily intended to be hidden by clothing, utilization of a human inspector can be embarrassing to the person being inspected, and may pose a concern that privacy rights are being violated. Thus, there is an ongoing demand for further contributions in this area of technology.